Super Saturn 2: The Second Crusade
by WeirdCapedGuy
Summary: There's a new villain in town, armed and dangerous.
1. The Madman Cometh

This is a pirate ship. It is much, _much_ bigger than a regular pirate ship. And, it is floating. High in the sky flies the colossal pirate ship, making ungodly noises as it inelegantly soars across the great big blue sky. Two rocket thrusters can be seen jutting out of its back, blasting it forward. A propeller, attached to the bottom of the ship, keep it afloat somehow. Circular windows adorn the sides, and the sails are open.

But, it's not the exterior of the ship we need to worry about. It is what lurks _inside_ that must be feared.

In a swiveling chair, facing a wall adorned with monitors, sits Foppy Fiendish. He's a red oval creature with two beady black eyes, like the Mr. Saturns. He lacks arms and instead has two stubby little feet, like the Mr. Saturns. On his head rests a black top hat, and a black cape, attached to a white shirt collar around his neck, hangs off his back. On his face is a menacing moustache that curls around, like some sort of cliché, 1950s movie villain. He also has a black tie. It is very nice.

Around him were various Foppies at their stations, keeping the pirate airship afloat. The Foppies all wore caps and golden star badges as a sign of allegiance to Foppy, the implacable madman bent on total work domination. Some of the Foppies were monitoring the ship's surroundings, some were at the weapons control panel, and a few were at the systems checkup station, making sure nothing goes wrong.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Foppy uproariously laughed. "Prima! Secunda!" Two Foppies, wholly non-unique aside from their numbered badges, approached their leader. Prima's badge had the number 1 on it, and Secunda's had the number 2. "How far are we to Fourside?"

"We should be entering the city grounds any minute now, sir!" Prima said.

Fiendish slouched back in his chair, grinning villainously, although he was without a mouth. "Perfect!" Foppy exclaimed. "Soon, the whole word shall know and fear the name: **FOPPY FIENDISH**! No more will I be a laughing stock in the world of evil! I haven't conquered anything yet, but that is not important right now! I shall take over the world, one continent at a time!"

The minions declared, "HAIL FIENDISH!" An alarm sounded over at the map station. Prima and Secunda approached it, looking at what was going on. The red pirate ship icon had moved over a bustling metropolis on the display, which meant only one thing.

"Sir!" Secunda began. "We are approaching Fourside."

Foppy Fiendish stood up and said "Excellent. Secunda! Prepare the Chomposaur!"

Secunda nodded in understanding and left the room, making his way down to the airship's lowest level. This floor, or basement if you will, was home to the Chomposaur. It's a large, purple, Apatosaurus with stegosaurus spikes tracing down its neck, back and tail. Unlike a regular Apatosaurus, the Chomposaur had stubby legs instead of fuller, longer ones. It could still chase enemies down and stomp on their faces, however.

When Secunda reached the basement, he was greeted by a low growl of the beast. Its large, dopey eyes watched Secunda's every move, never taking its eyes off him. Just beside the Chomposaur's holding cage were an intercom and four buttons. One was grey, for general announcements and could be directed to a certain department within the airship. The yellow button was for contact with Foppy himself, and the third was an emergency button. It ranged from "the Chomposaur broke free and is going on a rampage throughout the airship," to "sweet merciful Giygas, abandon ship!" The fourth button, a green one, opened a hole in the cage that dropped the Chomposaur from the airship and onto its target. Secunda tapped the yellow button with his foot.

"Sir, I'm in the Chomposaur's cage. Awaiting orders."

"Good, Secunda," Foppy said into the intercom on his chair's left arm. He turned to Prima and asked, "How soon before we unleash my pet?"

"In about eight seconds," Prima replied. "…Four, three, two, and one! We've arrived in Fourside!"

Foppy hit the button on his chair's intercom to reply to Secunda. "Secunda! It's time for the Chomposaur to get his exercise. Let him out!"

"Yes, sir!" Secunda replied, and kicked the green button. The Chomposaur looked down as the rotating door it stood on split open, dropping the dinosaur into the city of Fourside. With a loud thump!, the weight of the Chomposaur made a pothole when it hit the ground. Many cars and people were crushed by the dinosaur as its rampage began.

With small, lumbering steps, the Chomposaur kicked things off by crushing a motel with a swing of its whip-like tail. In the blink of an eye, the motel was reduced to shambles and rubble, killing yet even more people. A few people managed to escape before it was too late; the strike was a rather clumsy one, as the Chomposaur just brought his tail down upon a section of it. Still, it flung some more of its victims through the air with another, yet self-contained tail flick.

"My God, what is that thing?!" screamed a man as he turn around to flee.

"It's a… a… dinosaur!" hollered another man.

The Chomposaur lowered its head, opened its mouth, and devoured some of the fearful spectators on the sidewalk. That was it for those poor souls. Gulp! Now they were Chomposaur snacks. How unfortunate.

Cars were crushed under the dinosaur's paws. Flattened like a pancake. Many victims met a similar fate, getting squished by the Chomposaur and getting stuck on the bottom of his paw. It roared in rage as its rampage continued on, smashing, destroying, and breaking anything it felt deserved a good destruction.

"Yes! YES!" Foppy cheered from his seat, watching the Chomposaur's actions on his monitors. "Leave nothing left! Destroy it! Destroy it all! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

After giving the street a thorough walloping, the beast unleashed a stream of fire from its mouth, trailing it up the road and destroying the many houses on the edge of the block. The flames were wispy and looked unnatural, which made sense, considering it is PSI Fire.

Once the attack ended, the Chomposaur continued to the end of the road, coming upon the hospital. It peered inside the upper floors windows, watching as the patients and staff screamed and ran in fright.

It opened its mouth again.

…From the intersection came the gunshots and an array of bullets pelting the Chomposaur's purple hide. At that moment, it lost interest in the hospital and stared down at the Fourside police, their guns drawn.

"STAND DOWN!" shouted Captain Wuss through a megaphone. Unlike his brother Captain Strong, Wuss was clean shaven and, as his name implies, a total weakling. He had a lot of gusto, sure, but it meant nothing when a dinosaur the size of a house could take out his entire squadron in the blink of an eye.

Which it did.

The Chomposaur approached the group of police officers, walking in smaller footsteps to mock them. The police raised their guns once more, but Wuss, the wannabe badass, backed away to his car, fearful for his life.

"S-stay back! I'm warning y-you!" the captain warned, his façade fooling nobody but himself.

"Goodie, more victims!" Foppy said to himself.

As the Fourside police prepared to fire, the Chomposaur reared up on its hind legs and came crashing back down on its front legs, sending shockwaves throughout the area, knocking people over and toppling more buildings. A coffee shop and a burger shop were taken down from the small earthquake. For some reason – possibly for the sake of drama and suspension of disbelief – Captain Strong and his squad were sent hurdling away, their cars rolling off towards the city's border, a ten-foot high brick wall.

By this point, Foppy was in tears from laughing so hard, rolling around the floor in sadistic delight.

"Hmph," Wuss groaned, looking up at the colossus that stood before him.

"What should we do, sir?" asked one of his backing officers.

"Let's bail," replied the captain.

"Sounds good to me!" commented another policeman, and the group rushed for the tunnel that would take them to the desert.

"Is this the end for us?!" a woman shrieked when she saw the cowardly police flee.

Nay, it was not! From far away came a large, grey UFO with three legs. It was the seventeenth Sky Runner Dr. Andonuts had made. It was not particularly different from the other Sky Runners; windows were around the brim, its three, stilts legs were poking out, and it was malfunctioning. Its high, blaring siren, although aggravating, proved somewhat useful here.

The Sky Runner was on a crash course for crashing, flying around on autopilot. Inside was Zoomer, communicating with Dr. Andonuts through walkie-talkies.

"Sky Runner broken. Zoom!" Zoomer explained.

"Oh, dear. Where are you now?" asked Dr. Andonuts.

"Don't know. Somewhere."

Normally, this would be a bad thing. When the Chomposaur heard the siren, it turned around, only to be hit square in the face by the UFO. The Saturn-like ring around the Sky Runner's brim slashed the Chomposaur's muzzle, while the rest of the device collided with its forehead, knocking it over onto its side. The Sky Runner crashed into the ground and lodged itself into a crater the impact made. Smoke, sparks, and the occasional nut or bolt burst out of the machine.

The Sky Runner's bottom door opened, letting a disoriented Zoomer out and into the streets. Our hero, waddling back and forth, caught a glimpse of the defeated Chomposaur lying on its side.

"Whoa. Boing," Zoomer observed.

"WHAT?!" Foppy screeched. "What just happened?!"

Prima explained, "It looks like a spaceship took out the Chomposaur, sir."

"I can see that, you moron!" Foppy barked. He hopped off his chair and stood in front of it, facing it. "Chair, back!"

His swiveling chair automatically pulled itself back, revealing Fiendish's own secret escape hatch. It was a lot like the one the Chomposaur fell through. When the door opened, Foppy jumped down and into Fourside, approaching the fallen dinosaur.

"What a joke," he scorned, standing on the beast's side. "I trained you for twenty years for this, and _this_ is what stops you?" Fiendish looked at the ruined Sky Runner and the dizzy Mr. Saturn who was piloting it. "A UFO? It's not even the size of a house."

Fiendish returned to the streets, storming over to Zoomer. "You there!"

Zoomer shook himself to regain his composure. He looked at Fiendish and asked, "Yes?"

"That's an impressive little vehicle you have. Did you build it yourself?"

"Erm… no," Zoomer hesitantly replied. "Not me. Scientist built it. Boing!"

Foppy nodded as if to insult him. "Right. I would've assumed the Mr. Saturns would be able to build a flying machine. Their technological knowledge knows no bounds, after all."

Zoomer had no idea what Fiendish was talking about. His condescension was present, but there was no actual point made in that comment. Our hero had no idea if he should feel insulted or not, rolling it over in his mind to figure out the message.

"I don't understand," Zoomer eventually replied.

Foppy grunted. "Of course you don't. You're a Mr. Saturn; I'm not expecting you to get my gist."

Zoomer understood _that_, no question about it. "What's your problem? Zoom!"

"My problem is that _you_ have put a roadblock on my plans for world domination! Have you no respect? I worked very hard on these plans, these schemes, and then you come along and throw them into chaos! Are you proud of yourself?"

"Um…" Zoomer uttered, trailing off. "Yes? Dakota!"

Foppy shot him a poisonous glare, and then kicked Zoomer aside. The hero hit the ground and looked up at the fair dressed villain that was staring him down.

"You may have stopped me this time, but, should we meet again, things will be different" Foppy declared before turning back to his airship. The impressive flying thing loomed over the Chomposaur, pulling it back into its chamber via orange tractor beam and flew away.

"All righty then," Zoomer said, still confused.


	2. All Righty Then

"Holy mackerel. Bing!" Zoomer muttered, watching the pirate ship fly into the distance.

"That Mr. Saturn," a woman began, "he saved our lives!"

That was the Fourside police force's cue to abruptly return to the scene, putting on a display of ill-conceived confidence and pride. Captain Wuss was twirling his gun, marching to Zoomer.

"Son, thanks to your help, the Fourside police were able to stop that horrible beast and save the city!" Captain Wuss said, choosing to ignore that 1/5th of it was in shambles.

Zoomer interjected, "You did nothing. Zoom!"

Wuss flashed him a cheeky smile, showcasing his horribly yellow teeth. "Didn't we, though? Didn't we?"

"No!" said a man in a tuxedo. "You ran and hid! I even heard one of you calling your mother to come and _pick you up_."

Captain Wuss did not brush this off, but instead chose to completely ignore it. "Three cheers for the Fourside police department! Hip-hip—"

There were no hoorays, only boos. Universal boos. Even monsters lurking on the fulcrum of the universe were disgusted by the Captain's actions. They wanted to snatch him up with their tentacles and wide array of heads and teeth, but forced themselves to go against it, for that would be exposing their existence. Those aliens live at the edge of the universe for a reason.

Zoomer grumbled at the police's staggering ego. He knew that arguing with them was a lost cause, but he also knew the people were on his side.

Fiendish paced back and forth in front of the Chomposaur's cage in frustration. He huffed and sighed at himself and the dinosaur that failed to completely ruin the city.

"Do you understand _why_ I am disappointed?" Fiendish asked the beast. The Chomposaur whimpered, as if to explain it felt ashamed.

"'The ring was sharp'? You must be joking. A scrape on your nose, a bonk on your head, and you just topple over! I might understand if it was a meteorite and not a ball, but that was not the case. For the last two decades, I have trained you to be the strongest dinosaur in the world, but yet, here you are, with a bandage on your snout because the flat end of a butter knife nicked you. Were all those battles with the Crested Bookas and the like for _nothing_?"

The Chomposaur slinked away and curled up to think about what happened, but Foppy's words kept pouring out like a volcano that erupted wrath mixed with misery with a dash of hatred.

"No! Don't you _dare_ try to shut me out! Do you think I enjoy saying these things?"

Again, the Chomposaur made a little noise. This time, he was agreeing with the villain.

"You know, when I found you drowning in the Deep Darkness, I almost considered ignoring you and letting you sink. But then I saw you use your PSI Fire and Thunder attacks to push yourself out of the murky water. Had I not killed the other two Chomposaurs that were trying to keep you down, you might not even be here. _This_ is how you repay me for saving your life?"

Something in the Chomposaur's brain snapped, and its head lunged for the cage door, snarling at Foppy. Its tail slammed against the back wall, its body thrashing about in a primal, dinosaur rage. The madman smiled.

"Now, _this_ is more like it! Show me your hatred! Let me hear you roar!"

It did. The Chomposaur's roar was different from a typical brachiosaurus or tyrannosaurus roar, but it instilled fear in the hearts of the bravest of men. At that point, the pirate ship slowly came to a halt, and Prima entered the room.

"Sir, we are at the entrance of Tenda Village. Secunda and the others are opening the entrance to the Lost Underworld."

"Very good, Prima."

Fiendish pressed the green button to open the floor door, dropping the Chomposaur onto the hilly entrance to the cave. Tenda Village was at the west end of the Deep Darkness, a large, disgusting swamp filled with spear-carrying fish, hostile oak trees, and electric eels. The deeper sections of the swamp's water were hazardous; it was a sure-fire way to fall ill with some horrible disease. And that is assuming the Zap Eels don't get to you first. It was always overcast in the Deep Darkness. The only time the sun was ever seen in it was due to a fluke on the Ra's part.

Tenda Village was a small cave inhabited by the Tenda Tribe, green, humanlike creatures that suffer from crippling shyness. One day, the tribesmen overcame their shyness and became more social, until one of Fiendish's henchmen stole the book of Overcoming Shyness. As a result, the Tenda went right back to their withdrawn nature, which was A-OK for Fiendish, since none of them would bother trying to put up a fight and stop him. All of the Tenda tribesmen and tribeswomen were hiding in the Tenda Inn, a hole in one of the cave walls reserved for guests.

Describing the cave's smell was a difficult task. Some have said it is similar to the odor of expired peanut cheese bars, and others say it just smelled terrible. Fiendish, and by extension the Foppies, lacked noses.

Turning around a corner, Fiendish and the Chomposaur encountered Secunda and five Foppies standing guard at a large, circular hole in the floor.

"All right, let's get going." Fiendish said to the dinosaur. Hesitantly, the beast approached the pit, glancing down Lumine Hall, a long maze that one must trek through to reach the entrance to the Lost Underworld. The Hall's most iconic feature is the glowing neon wall near the exit, which can showcase one's thoughts if they wish. The exit was also a hole that the Chomposaur would hop down to, to reach the Lost Underworld.

The Lost Underworld was a continent of its own. It is a _massive_ place with rock walls scattered throughout, dividing certain places, and thousands of trees adorned the area. Creeks and rivers gave the inhabitants something to drink, while the hot springs soothed them and healed their injuries. Due to Lumine Hall being made almost entirely out of light, the Lost Underworld is not very dark, although it is not quite as bright as the Deep Darkness. No cave walls were present; towering, brown cylindrical rocks protruded from the ground and holed the dinosaurs and spheres in, and nobody knew what lurked beyond the walls other than Fiendish's Chomposaur. The dark green grass was always wet from the water and the geysers that racked the ground with tremors before erupting. A Wetnosaur, a tyrannosaurus rex-like creature but with a longer neck and a horn on its snout, rushed by when the Chomposaur looked down the hole.

"You will stay down here until I need you again, as always. Don't let the lights of this begotten hall keep you up."

The Chomposaur hopped down, landing on the grass with a loud thump! He was definitely the heaviest dinosaur there, while the Wetnosaur was the tallest. The Crested Booka, a velociraptor with a pink crest on its head like a Mohawk, looked back and watched as the Chomposaur surveyed the area. He did not care for the Lost Underworld much, but it was nicer being there than being yelled at by Foppy.

It lay down in a corner and played a memory in his head.

_The dinosaur did not know exactly when it took place, but he was no older than one year old. He was in the Deep Darkness, in the deep ends of the water, and there were two other Chomposaurs with him. The Chomposaur felt something when it saw the dinosaurs, something much different than when he saw Fiendish. He was unsure of these emotions and what they meant, but the sight of the Chomposaurs made him feel comfortable and at home. He had somehow gotten into the deep water, likely in an attempt to flee from the battle raging on._

_The Chomposaurs were swatting, stomping, and tackling Fiendish at every opportunity, roaring for good measure. A stream of lightning was shot from one of their mouths at a few of Fiendish's Foppy henchmen, electrocuting and killing them instantly._

_To say the young Chomposaur was surprised to see this beam attack was an understatement. Bewildered would be a better word. Like most children, it wanted to try it out, and it would come in handy here, since only his neck was above the surface._

"_Prima! Trida! Save the Chomposaur!" Fiendish ordered, motioning to the drowning dinosaur. Two Foppies nodded and came to his aide. An elder Chomposaur lashed out at Fiendish, swinging its tail and sending him tumbling away, and then went after the youngling. The infant Chomposaur lowered his head and, to his shock and awe, released a blast of lightning, pushing himself out of the mucky lake a tad. The attack tired him out, though; he felt winded and exhausted, despite having only used it once and very weakly at that._

_A shadow loomed over the battle scene; Fiendish's floating pirate ship had arrived._

"_This fight has gone on for too long!" Foppy Fiendish said, returning to the fray but standing underneath his ship. He said something else, but the Chomposaur did not hear it, for he was struggling to keep his head above the water's surface. _

_From the front of the airship emerged two cannons, which took aim at the two Chomposaurs. They stared at it like a deer caught in headlights, and the cannonballs were fired the second their eyes locked on the barrels. I won't go into the gory details, but there was blood everywhere. However, the baby was now drowning. He was thrashing about underwater, blindly and manically looking for the surface. The dinosaur's lungs were started to fill up with water, making the situation even worse, and that's not accounting for the fact that he was not sure who the red fellow in the cape was._

_Through some stroke of luck, he used PSI Thunder again, loosing a flurry of lightning bolts and pushing himself up, but he did not know it. He slipped into unconsciousness just before breaching the surface, but was greeted by Fiendish when he came to._

It was a blur after that. Even though he remembers that battle, the details are sketchy and it all happened too quickly for him to try and analyze the scenario. After waking up, the Chomposaur was raised by Fiendish, leading him to conclude that the Foppy was his father. On the other hand, who were those two Chomposaurs that were killed? Why did he feel calm when he saw them? Was it because they were the same species? Mind you, he did not feel so terribly uneasy now since the first time he met Fiendish, especially considering everything the red oval had done for him over the years.

After munching on a few leaves from a nearby tree, the dinosaur drifted off to sleep.

Zoomer was inside his hut in Saturn Valley, resting from the events in Fourside. Catching Z's was difficult, since he was wondering who in the world that Foppy was and who, what, and where that dinosaur was and came from. Just three months ago he had defeated an army of zombies, and how he had to put up with some red guy with a curly moustache and a dinosaur. And that Chomposaur was quite big, bigger than an average house, possibly as tall as your average dragon.

"Oh, no. Please no. Boing!" Zoomer sighed, fearing the day he would have to fight a dragon. He knew dealing with the Chomposaur would be difficult, and had no idea what Fiendish was capable of. For all Zoomer knew, Fiendish had access to hammerspace and wielded a plethora of ridiculously overpowered weapons.

Like he needed more things to worry about.


End file.
